Can I Find Happiness?
by shoueki
Summary: Ken is an orphan and his only family left is Kase. He was raped daily by Kase so he chose to escape. He found a new place to stay but can he really find hapiness? Chapter 3 up!
1. kurushii omoide painful memories

**Title: Can I find happiness?**

Author: Shoueki

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine. I am just borrowing tem for the time being.

Notes: This is my first Weiss fic that I posted here so please don't flame me. Constructive critisms are welcomed.

Warnings: Rape, Incest, rated for words and limish situations. (If you could consider them limish…)

Pairing: 

-KasexKen (ewww!)

-RanxKen (not that visible yet) 

It was Ken's 18th birthday. He really had no intention of celebrating it because became an orphan two years ago and his only family now was his cousin Kase. He thought about it and sighed. He would try to live for them and never forget them in his heart. And besides he wasn't alone. He had his cousin with him. He would be there for him… or so Ken thought…

"Kenken!" Kase called out. "Happy 18th birthday! I have a special surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Ken replied happily. "Well what is it?"

"Put on this blind fold and follow me!" 

Ken did as he was told and having no idea in the least of what his surprise would be. Kase had led him somewhere and he felt as if he was being hand cuffed or something, but he just shrugged that off and trusted his cousin.

"You can remove the blindfold Kenken!"

Ken tried to but he was stuck.

"Kase! Stop kidding me! I am stuck!" he heard a dry chuckle from behind.

"And that is where I intend you to be"

"Hey stop joking!"

Kase heard this but he gave no answer. He just walked away from the brunette and came ack with something in his hands.

" You told me once that you're still a virgin right?" Kase asked seductively.

"Yes, but why ask me that all of sudden while I'm all tied up?" Ken thought about the situation and gulped when he reached his conclusion.

"You would not dare…"

"Oh yes I will Kenken…" Kase purred "I will teach you how…"

"No…" Ken answered back with fear in his voice.

"Do you know the best thing about sodomy? The sheer constricting power is maddening. Of course that is if you are the one entering…"

Ken was starting to shake with fear.

"But I don't know what the one being entered feels… maybe you could tell me…"

Kase started to pull Ken's pants off.

"Kase please don't do this. You're my cousin. You're the only one I have left…"

"You're right Ken. You have no one else… that's why you belong to me."

Ken could feel Kase position behind him. There was a sudden silence when Kase…

"Shit!" Ken cursed. That damned cursed dream again. He had being those dreams recently and he did not really know why. Actually, they were not dreams but memories… painful memories. He only had recently escaped Kase's evil clutches but he was still homeless.

"But this is much better than being raped everyday..," Ken said to no one in particular. He had vowed to never to trust anyone again. He started to walk away from his sleeping place when he was stopped by a redhaired man.

"Why are you in this place!? This is my property and you have no right to trespass!" he scowled.

Ken was just about to run away from him when he heard a familiar voice… Kase's voice.

"Just where the hell is that piece of shit!?" he said while walking slowly towards Ken's current direction. Ken got so terrified that he nearly flung into the arms of the redhaired man before him. He stopped himself just in time and just bowed in front of the other man.

"Please let me stay.. I don't have a family anymore and I have nowhere to go… please…"

The man glared at him but when he saw Ken's wide brown eyes, his cold heart melted in an instant. He saw many different emotions in them. He saw desperation and fear? He wasn't sure but he felt this sudden urge to protect the young man before him.

"You can stay but you should work for me. I do need a servant…"

Ken was so happy that he couldn't contain himself anymore. He flung into the arms of the redhead and they both landed on the floor. Just as they were on the floor, Kase passed by them.

"Can you get off me now?" the grouchy redhead again retorted.

"Sorry… when do I start… work?" he asked

"It's still to early. Just come into my house and I'll show you to your new room."

Ken reluctantly followed his new "boss"

'This would be a new start.' He said to himself.

A/n: So how was it? Please tell me what you think. Feedbacks please. : )


	2. chapter 2

Title: Can I find happiness?

Author: Shoueki

Disclaimers: Weiss not mine( 'nuff said)

-- I'm feeling quite sick because of the food in the mental institution…

Chapter 2

~*~

The redhaired man was starting to curse himself ,mentally.

'*I do need a servant* what a lame excuse' he thought.

' I could do the household chores by myself… except cooking of course, and where the hell would he sleep? He was starting to have second thoughts about letting the brunette stay in his house but when he looked at Ken…

'Okay, he stays, but he couldn't sleep on the sofa. Even I would not sit on that old thing…"

"What's your name?" he stated but when the brunette winced a little he realized the tone that he just used. He coughed a little and asked the same question, but a little softer this time.

"What's your name?"

He looked at the brunette but the later on looked away.

"My name is Ken." He mumbled.

"Well what work can you do, Ken?"

"Um…I could…cook."

'Yes' the redhead rejoiced. 'No more takeout food that tastes like Styrofoam!'

"Well then you could, start by cooking breakfast."

~*~

Ken was really scared. He was scared out of his wits when the stranger in front of him asked his name, but he felt better when he was asked in a softer tone. So… he decided to push his luck a little.

"Um…" he started lamely.

"Hai?"

"What should I call you?" he asked while his eyes were lowered towards the floor. The stranger had beautiful eyes but they still scared Ken a bit.

~*~

"What should I call you?"

This question was lingering inside his head.

'What could he call me?*Master* is out the question, might as well be called by my name.'

"Aya, you could call me Aya" the redhead replied.

*Aya*,that's a girl's name!!! Ken thought

'Ah!Screw it!!!His parents have their reasons right!?'

"um… what breakfast would you like… Aya….san ? he finally asked 

'Aya-san? I sound older if he calls me that! Oh well, we're not really that close ….yet.'

"I eat anythin' so just cook what you could make from the things inside the ref."

'That tone again' Ken silently prayed that his new *owner(?)* would stop using that tone…

'Why couldn't he use that nicer tone before… Well at least he's not a bad as Kase.' Instead of starting to burn from anger on the spot, can went to the ref. And looked at the contents.(cooled him down too.)

~After sometime~(Can't think of what food Ken could have whipped out, just use your imagination on this one)

'That was really good' Aya thought inside.

"um… How was it?" Ken asked cowardly.

"Edible" was his only reply.

Aya was starting to go out of the door when he turned around to face Ken.

" and good. Edible and good. I have to go to an appointment so just busy your self with whatever you want to do, well maybe you could do some chores." With that he left.

~*~

Ken just stared at the door with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

'First he's cold then he warms up a little. He's quite weird but I like him better than Kase.' finally he grabbed his jaw and returned it to its rightful position. He remembered the redhead's eyes.

'They're beautiful but they look like they're piercing… Should let that softness in his voice reach his eyes…' with that thought in his head, Ken started to look for something to do. 

~*~

'Shit' Aya cursed. 'Why the hell did I act that way! *edible* what kind of answer is that. At least I realized it in time… He is not a threat to me, so I should be nice to him… It scares him too… I don't want to see him scared…'Aya lost his train of thoughts when he arrived at his destination.

"Ayan!" the familiar voice spoke.

 "Don't use that nickname on me Kudoh." He stated with murder in every word. This man was his associate but that did not stop him from acting coldly towards him, but to his disadvantage, this Kudoh person was not really scared one bit.

"sorry, I'm just excited to tell you something." 

"What is it Yohji?" he asked.

He was wondering inside. The only thing that could excite him like that was well… nothing that could catch Aya's interest.

"I found the bastard whom killed your family." He stated finally.

Now Aya wanted to cut his own tongue because this was of great interest to him.

"Who?"

"Well it really wasn't easy to track him down you know, but surely, I, the great Yohji Kudoh was able to track him down… with the help of my apprentice of course… but he would not be able to…"

Aya wanted to kill Yohji on the spot but too bad for him, he still needed the information that Yohji had.

"Just get to the point." He said annoyed.

"Jeez, okay, don't be so uptight about it. I think his name is Takatori…Reiji Takatori. He has this group working for him… and he has this guy named… wait… I forgot… I think it's connected to cold [1]…wait… I got… Kase." 

Yohji just can't have the professionalism sometimes. Aya sighed, Kudoh was a pain in the neck, but he was useful too.

"Okay, thank you for the information. Just tell me if something new comes up."

Aya was starting towards the door when he remembered something.

"Tell Omi, thanks for his help."

Yohji was starting on his speech again when Aya went out and shut the door behind him…

~*~

It was already nighttime when Aya arrived home. He was stunned because he almost saw his reflection on the floor. (a/n: I'm exaggerating but it was clean). The kitchen smelled nice too. He would have eaten the air if he could, but the real thing would be better. Aya walked towards the kitchen when he saw Ken sitting on the chair of the dining table. His head was resting on the table so the readhead concluded that he was asleep. The food was already set on the table and there was an empty and used plate in the sink.

'He already ate before me… but he can't sleep here.' Aya thought as he looked at the brunette's sleeping form.

'Now where to let him sleep?'

a/n: hehe, here's the second chapie! Hoped you enjoyed it so far. Not much interaction between them but I'm just building up the story…anyways, tell me what you think.

--…but I kinda miss Farfie… screw the food!


	3. chapter 3

Title: Can I find happiness?

Author: Shoueki

Disclaimer: WEISS.IS.MINE.

Waits for a long time…

(darn! No ambulance this time!)

Rambles: Sorry for the second chapter, it sucked… I know, I know, I'm just lazy to change it. I'm not even sure if I would continue this.

~*~

Chapter 3

Ran quickly stuffed him self with the delicious meal that Ken had prepared. He proceeded to wash the dirty dishes in the sink. He was done in no time because he was really used in doing the housework. Personally, he really didn't need Ken as a house helper but he just couldn't let go of the brunette for a reason that he doesn't know. As he looked at the sleeping man's face, he realized a big problem. Where would Ken sleep? The couch was really out of the question and judging by the brunette's current sleeping position, he could be sure that the man would wake up with a stiff neck. The only comfortable place to sleep in the house was in **his** bed. He pondered on it for a minute.

' I could share my bed with him, he **is** a man after all.'

So he proceeded to the sleeping man so that he could wake him up. He paused, realizing something. Ken looked sp deep in sleep that he concluded that it would be better if he would not awaken the man.

' How could I move him?' he thought.

The other man looked so innocent in his sleep, just like a child… an angel even. So he just decided to carry Ken. He presumed that Ken would not be that heavy. He really looked so skinny. He pried Ken gently from the seat and was surprised by the weight of the man.

' Does he even eat?! He's so light and…thin…' he thought while he started to stalk towards his room. 

He was light and…thin…' he thought while he started to stalk towards his room. 

He was starting to get worried how he would open the door while carrying Ken in his arms. Thankfully, the door was unlocked and was already slightly ajar. All he needed to do was to slightly sway his hips to make the opening wider. He was already heading towards his bed when the smaller man in his arms started to stir in his sleep. He thought that Ken was just a little bit disturbed because he was being moved sop he just shrugged it off. He was starting to get changed when the brunette in his bed started to talk in his sleep. This looked like the beginnings of a nightmare.

~*~

Ken was hiding in the closet. He really felt so scared when he was with Kase so he decided that if there were a door in between them both, he would be safe. The closet in which he was hiding was dark and… cramp. He knew that there was a little light bulb in the closet, but he would not **dare** open it. If he did, he would be giving his location to Kase. There was no more noise from outside the closet. The voice that was sickeningly calling him 'Kenken" has vanished.

' Maybe he gave up.' Ken thought triumphantly.

His muscles were starting to protest because he stayed still for more than two hours.

' Wouldn't want to inform Kase about my current location, but now, the **coast** is clear, why not stretch a little bit?'

So he did, but in doing so, his forearm hit a nearby shelf.

" Shit!" he cursed. Things on the top of the shelf fell on the floor. Ken was frozen.

' What if… Kase… hear that? How stupid could you get!?' Ken cursed towards himself. 

He listened carefully for any sign of Kase.

' None, might have looked for me outside… might as well escape while I still can!'

Ken unlocked the closet door in front of him. He looked around from his small peephole and decided that the **coast was really clear**. He was starting to tiptoe his way out of the closet when he heard a familiar snicker. Then he saw the source of it… 

" KASE… "

' How did Kase know that he was in the closet the whole time!?

Kase answered Ken's question as if he had heard it.

" Kenken, you're so easy to predict… I'm bored…"

Ken was starting to shake with fear. Kase would only say that if he was really pissed off and to Ken, that means that a certain **punishment** would be given to him. Tears were starting to well up from the corner of his eyes. He knew what was coming, not **what** exactly, but he was sure that he would not like it. Ken looked at Kase with his eyes behind his bangs. He would not let Kase see him cry… not anymore so he just stood there and waited for what was coming.

Kase began to unbuckle his belt. It came off easily and gripped them in between his palm.

" Come here…"

~*~

Ran looked at Ken's face warily. He noticed that the brunette was murmuring in his sleep. While he was looking at the other man's face, Ken suddenly shouted.

" NO!"

The redhead went beside Ken suddenly that he nearly stumbled. He was sitting from the corner of the bed and in no time, the brunette was in his arms. He looked at the smaller man and noticed that some tears were falling down from his closed eyes. Ken still hadn't awakened yet but he slowly relaxed into Ran's comforting embrace. Ken's body suddenly tensed up realizing that he was being hugged by someone.

" Wha…at?" he asked sleepily.

" Shh… It's all right… just go back to sleep."

Ken was slightly shocked by this but he managed to close his eyes again. He really needed some rest.

On the other hand, Ran was also shocked by his actions. Why did he do that? He barely knew the man! 

He looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms. He didn't exactly know the reason behind his actions, but then again, WHO CARES? As long as the other man looked … like that… he was relieved. Ran gently let the brunette down on the bed. The bed problem would have to wait tomorrow, he needed his rest too…

~end chapter #~

a/n: so what do you think about this chappie? Please tell me…

and just tell me if you would want me to continue this or not…


End file.
